


from the air you breath to the time that passes between

by sunkiids



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, gay emotinal space rocks, gem!dave, gem!john, gem!kanaya, gem!rose, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkiids/pseuds/sunkiids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert and Dave Strider are two gems that are powerful beyond knowledge, but they both were craving affection, not the kind given by strangers but simply... love, but what would happen if the two were put on the same team? things would perhaps... collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begenning of the end of isolation

chapter one, origin

Your name is Sapphire, or John, your ok with either of them as long as you aren't called ridiculous names. You work for the diamond authority and are pretty content right now. You forgot to mention how powerful you were, you can manipulate ice to your will and you used to be able to see into the future, but it has somehow left you, it has also left you feeling empty about something, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it, it wasn't a pleasant feeling and it seemed to stick with you for god knows how long. But that didn't matter now, you are currently on a mission to another silly planet with your captain, White diamond, you dont care for her much be she loved to use you for missions, although talking back would get you crushed you wish people could see you for who you were instead of what you could do, it was a burden you had lived with for your 5000 year life. It was always the same thing after another, invade a planet, kill all the people, create more gems, fuse them,etc... decade after decade, century after century, you wish something, anything could pull you out of this bland loop and make you feel complete again.  
As you are running you catch a glimpse of yourself in a reflective piece of glass, you have deep cobalt skin with robins egg blur eyes, and strange ebony hair, you also wear glasses, which was rare for gems, speaking of which yours resided on your right palm, even though you are left handed, all together you are a weird gem, but you wish somebody would love you. After being an unhelpful twat you decide to help out the diamond army, freezing, blowing on, and punching everything in your limited sight range, many hours you spent destroying this group of people, but you still had you head in the clouds (literally) thinking of having another person to fight by your side. 

Your name is Ruby, or Dave, and you don't give a shit about who calls you what, all you can think about is the fact that your watching a huge battle near the White Diamond flank and one of the warriors is the most fantastic fighters you've ever seen, he froze things at the speed of light and crushed them even faster, he was flawless, Yellow Diamond would definitely want him. You were currently sitting on the side lines looking in a puddle from where the warrior was standing, you were a deep shade of crimson with wine colored eyes and chalk white hair, and you wore darkened glasses so you look a little bit different than the rest of the endless hoards of gems in your fleet. You also have one more thing, you recently developed the ability to see into the future, which is pretty cool, but you still felt like your life was boring even if you were a gem warrior, you wanted to feel something, something besides the feeling of victory or even the physical feeling of your gem that resided on your left hand, you wanted to feel alive, like what your work was doing was had a cause, like there was something, someone worth it. You thought about this as you watched that boy, you felt even just a smidge of something different than you had ever felt, and you vowed to meet him one day, even if it took you all the time in the world.


	2. an introduction of the intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two gem dorks meet

Ruby, or Dave was bored, so bored that he began to look at his teammate, emerald, she was very boring to Ruby but she had caught the eye of the ever famous spinel, a high ranking female gem who was talented in the art of black magic. Ruby looked on to watch more of the endless fighting that seemed to be going on, Y.D yelling this and that, gems poofing here and there. But he couldn't get his mind off that boy! Earlier that day Y.D had told the left flank about fusion, and how they were planning a superweapon using it, it sounded very interesting, he wanted to fuse with this boy, he didn't know how, he didn't know when, but he wanted that boy all to himself. He decided to get off his lazy arse and actually fight for once- he had already seen the outlook of this battle, and the Diamond Authority was going to win, with only a few casualties, so pulled out his weapon, a long sword with gears on the handle and slowly made his way through the battle. It was easy, too easy in fact, but that's when he went sword first into the forehead of Sapphire, poofing him, "SHIT" you yelled, but he came right back, looking as unphased as before "excuse me but what the fuck was that for? we are on the same team dude!" he grunted, you responded with a extremely smooth answer "uhhh I don't know im sorry uhhh" but the boy- Sapphire, had already left.

Your name is Sapphire, or John and you have just been shanked right in the head by an extremely attractive gem...

He was tall, much taller than you and very, very handsome, but he accidently "poofed" you, but you didn't care, he was just so alluring that it didn't even phase you! He was just perfect! Around a hundred years ago White diamond explained  what fusion was, and that they would begin learning about it in the next 100 years or so. You knew that you had to be the one to fuse this guy, he reminded you of a lost puppy, cute and awkward, honestly you had never believed in love, and that life was just a constant cycle of recharge, fight, win. You decided after the long battle with the residents of alternia you would go to White Diamond and ask if the right flank could do fusion training with the left flank that was leaded by Yellow Diamond. You walk up to the hard white gates and stairs to the right flank HQ, White Diamond is sitting there, expressionless until she saw you "what is it sapphire, do you have a wish for the better of our team?' she said coldly "well your highness I was looking at the ranks and we do not have an even amount of gems for fusion practice, but if we jointed with Yellow Diamonds flank we would have exactly enough" he said seriously "very well Sapphire, I shall speak to her soon, meanwhile, can you deliver this to her? it is extremely important that you do so, now go Sapphire, I have faith in you.

You trudge to the territory of Yellow Diamond when you are stopped by a large female gem called Jasper, you did not care for her at all "why are you here weakling" "to deliver a message from White diamond" "very well, go in." So you went into the hall, it bathed in golden light and was very different than the bland white you were used to, it reminded you of a certain someone.

that certain someone was guarding the gate to the yellow diamond HQ, you walk in and see the look of surprise on his face, he said with a quiver in his voice "wwhy are you here Sapphire" "I am here to deliver a message to Yellow Diamond from White Diamond sir" "go on in then sapphire" "I will thank you Ruby". You say as you walk up to the _very_ intimidating Yellow Diamond and extend your arm to give her the parchment, she snatches it and reads it, and with a gruff and stern voice, "tell her I accept the joint fusion and we will begin tomorrow, now leave" "yes your highness" you say as you run out, winking at Ruby as you dash between the gates. Surely tomorrow will be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you! I also have an instagram if you would like to contact me ( @_.wanderi._)


	3. fusion training pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the training between White Diamonds flank and Yellow Diamonds flank, and ruby and sapphire might be put together, someway or another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY SHITTY IM SORRY I HAD A LOT OF THINGS TO DO, also thank you for 11 kudos!

Today you are entering the territory of White diamond, she seems cool. You've never met most of that area but it didn't matter, you were to meet at planet 413 D for training.

You warp to this place and the sight is just amazing, shimmering stars served their purpose as a backdrop it an endless field of white grass, yellow flowers and orange trees littered across the area, it was breathtaking, you normally were very stoic but you felt as if you were supposed to let out stored emotions instead of taking a simple glance and going right back to being cool. Ironically cool that is, you loved human culture so you adopted the "stereotypical cool dude" (you had no idea what a dude was or what stereotype meant but that was irrelevant) suddenly a sharp voice called the cluster of gems to lines and began to list their partners.

"emerald and spinel" 

"calcite and obsidian"

"ruby and sapphire"

The two walked into the small circles of land they were given and were told to find their dance type, "ruby, try break dancing, sapphire, try ballroom style, now go."

( I was listening to freak by Estelle while writing this part and I recommend it to anyone reading this)    

"uhm, er how do I do this my body wasn't meant for this" you awkwardly as you attempt to roll your body, it wasn't very bad for the given circumstances, you continued with this, losing your cool persona so fast it hurt, and moved closer to Sapphire. You decide to move your arms up and down your body, starting at your hips and ending at your head, you then notice that your gem is glowing, and an unknown voice tells john to start.  He awkwardly shuffles his feet and turns around, shimmying and shaking his hair this way and that (don't even think about saying I whip my hair back and forth) and whipping his head around to show his eyes, his face full of concentration as he leaped closer to you and grabbed your hands, turning this way and that, head whipping back and forth, but strangely it was graceful, suddenly his gem began glowing, and then you two began dancing in unison. John grabbed the pair with his arm and spun them 40 feet into the air, encasing them in a bubble of ice, Dave retaliated by holding john right up to his face and slowly rubbed his upper (and lower but I am not writing that... yet)   body into Johns, and the two were slowly turning white. The sight below them was amazing, an entire group of gems were looking upward in awe and the two generals seemed as excited somebody like them could be, then neither could see as they were bound in a fierce bright light.                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I now realize that neither of there dances styles mad any sense so im terribly sorry about that


	4. fusion training pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward fusion dancing and very happy space homosexuals

What has just happened between these two was fusion, and they were called Garnet, now neither Ruby or Sapphire knew what was going on. "ruby?!" "sapphire?' "what's going on?!" "I don't know" Garnet said, with a slight panic in his voice from Sapphire and a deeper tone from Ruby, Yellow Diamond was ecstatic, or as much as a hardened gem overlord could be "unfuse and do that again please, that was excellent!" White diamond chimed in with "yes yes, very good indeed" Garnet nodded and asked how to unfuse, so in a mere 2 seconds ruby and sapphire were unfused again. White Diamond added "EVERYBODY! GET TO WORK AND TRY TO FUSE LIKE THEY DID OR BE CRUSHED" which was startling for her cool and calm attitude, so Ruby and Sapphire began to try fusing again.

"r-ruby!"

"s-sapphire!"

"I-I cant"

"god dammit sapphy just do it"

"haha! got you!'

"no you didn't shut up"

"please get back to work you two, or ill have you locked up" Yellow diamond said, commencing phase two of fusion. "ready Ruby?" "yeah, you ready sapphire" "yup" "lets rock"

Sapphire sprung into action with his arms brushing against his side, moving his body tightly and turning his head ever so slightly to face, ruby who was a bit in awe of this, he had never know how much of a dork sapphy was, it was really cute, he was head over heels for this stupid nerdy gem, in the meantime Sapphire was ready for Ruby to join in, hands moving this way and that across his body as a silent cue. Ruby began to roll his shoulders and walk closer to a flustered Sapphire and grabbed his hands, Sapphire looked up (he is shorter than Dave so it works shhsh) and latched onto Ruby's form next to him, they began to ease into each other, Ruby slowly moving his body against Sapphire's which he could have sworn elicited a moan from the blue skinned gem but thought nothing of it, Sapphire was also doing this as well as running his hands across Ruby's chest. Suddenly they became white all except their gems and Ruby or Dave or whatever you wanted to call him did the unthinkable.

He kissed Sapphire right before Garnet came back into reality, and this time he was a perfect fusion.

Sapphire was more than happy, it was the best feeling ever to have been kissed like that, he loved Ruby, he really loved him, and he didn't want to change that for the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! I am new to this site but if you want to find my old stories, (they are shit) you might want to check out my wattpad, wanderi01... that's it for now.. enjoy these gay nerds


End file.
